Friction
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: "You're lying. All that ever spews out of your mouth are lies," Regina hisses. "You think that now," Emma breathes. "But when this curse breaks, and you're thinking more clearly, I think you'll realize that I am telling the truth. Because I know that deep down you believe that. You're good, Regina. As good as I am, or Snow, or any other person in this town." SwanQueen 4-shot
1. Crystallized

Title: Friction  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Angst/General

Crystallized

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: This is my take on the Ice Queen's curse of shattered sight. What would have happened if Emma went to check on her parents, and wound up finding Regina fighting her Mother instead?**

* * *

Emma's heavy breaths came hot and fast in her lungs as she tore through Storybrooke as fast as she could manage in her boots. She can feel her lungs burn furiously from lack of oxygen, as she tears down the street. She let out a breathless groan at the almost painful stretch of her ribcage as her lungs seemingly dug deep, and tried to pull in as much oxygen as possible from the air around her. It couldn't seem to get enough of the precious resource as they furiously raked it in. The coolness of the surrounding air tingled the air passageways of Emma's nose and throat unpleasantly during the exchange. The movement of the air going in and out was so fast that the air didn't have enough time to warm itself. Air expelled from her lungs quickly misted and clouded in the cold night, but eventually dispersed and disintegrated into the surroundings. Emma felt a pain lance through her side as her muscles suddenly cramped up in the cold air, and a gloved hand reflexively darted up to the muscles there. She applied pressure to the spot and kneaded the flesh gently as she tried to coax the pain out of them. Still, the blonde couldn't afford to stop, or even slow down. She continued sprinting towards the Sheriff's station, while the sound of her boots thudded against the pavement with each hastened step. It was nearly enough to drown out her heavy breaths. Emma's neck snapped to the left as she heard a sudden scream erupt suddenly from the darkness. Her heart lurched in her chest, as she thought of the safety of the person it belonged to. She prayed to God that they were okay.

As Emma's eyes flit anxiously over a quickly darkening Storybrooke, Emma seemingly notices the utter and complete chaos all around her for the first time. Emma feels suddenly sick to her stomach as she takes it all in. Part of her feels responsible for it. Sure, Ingrid had been the primary cause. But if Emma had been better at protecting those that she cared about, then none of this would be happening. The citizens of Storybrook were tearing the town apart. But that's not exactly her worst concern. People are practically tearing each other limb from limb, and Emma has to resist the urge to stop and help. She knows how easily they will all turn on her if she allows herself to get distracted, and she can't afford to risk it. She knows that even with magic, that she can't fight them all off at once.

For now, all Emma can think about is getting to her family. She lowered her eyes back to the pavement and continued on. Emma leapt over some boxes of electrical equipment littering the street outside Storybrooke's only electronic store, and let out a sharp hiss as a body slams into her from the side, tackling her to the ground. Emma doesn't have a chance to brace herself before she is hitting the pavement hard. Emma struggled to focus on the task at hand, as she is suddenly wrestling with a faceless attacker, there amongst the broken glass and destroyed electronics. She let out a loud cry, as she feels a blade slice deep into her side. With another pain-filled sound, Emma finds herself wrenching out the knife and tossing it away. With a hoarse scream, Emma shakes them off and gets scrambles back to her feet. She turned on her heels and quickly started sprinting the rest of the way to the Sheriff's station.

* * *

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, as she shouldered her way inside of the Sheriff's station just a couple of minutes later. One inside, she paused in order to slam the door shut and lock it behind her. After her encounter that faceless figure outside of the Electronics store, Emma couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Still, it was about more than that. She realized that everyone had the potential to be extremely dangerous. She wanted to prevent anyone from entering and endangering her family inside. Emma leant back against the door for a few moments, as she struggled to calm her racing heart, and her erratic breathing. She knew that the danger wasn't over, not by a long-shot, but she could take a couple of minutes to steel her nerves and catch her breath. She needed to face Regina and her family with a clear head.

Once she was satified she'd gathered her wits, Emma proceeded down the main hallway, moving quickly to the sound of screams and clashing swords. Somehow, Emma knew exactly what she'd find, when she'd set out all those minutes ago. Still, she felt slightly incredulous. Ingrid had created a real mess for them all. And Emma was very worried about how it would all end.

Emma sped up her pace, pressing her hand against her side in an effort to staunch the blood that was leaking from her side.

Just outside the bull pen, Emma took a deep, steadying breath and rushes inside. She found Regina and Mary Margaret's facing off, their eyes fixated on eachother. Emma felt her stomach drop, as she watched them circle one another, each of them preparing to lash out and strike at the other.

"I'm going to gut you, Snow," Regina threatened with a sneer.

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to see you try," Mary Margaret shot back. Emma glanced across the room to where her father watched aptly from his cell.

Regina surged forwards, preparing to strike, and Emma felt her chest constrict in terror. Snow lifted her sword to accept the blow, and Emma heard the sound of metal on metal ring out throughout the room. She isn't sure if she has a sort of death wish, but before she can stop herself, Emma finds herself revealing her presence. She has to protect her mother at all costs. After all, she was really the only one that stood a chance against the Evil Queen, because Regina had magic and her mother did not. Plus, Emma figured that it is her fault that Regina was here. Regina had escaped her vault, because Emma had needed to destroy the ribbon around her wrist. Regina had likely come to the Sheriff's station looking for Emma. It was Emma's fault that her parents and little brother were in danger. Emma had to fix this somehow.

"Hey!" Emma shouted loudly, her voice booming as she stepped closer to the two women- both women that she loved.

"Looking for me?" Emma found herself speaking in a near whisper, as she took another daring step forwards. Emma was amazed at the speed with which Regina's head snapped towards her, the brunette's eyes blazing with a newfound anger and hatred. Regina hadn't looked at her like that in a long time. It almost hurt to see Regina look at her like that.

"Swan," Regina let out a low threatening growl, as she turned away from Emma's mother, and rounded on Emma instead.

"Hey, Regina," Emma says with an attempt at a smile. "I would appreciate it if you'd leave my mother alone. Look, I don't want to have to fight you, but I will if I have to."

"Emma," Mary Margaret's eyes lock onto Emma's, the older woman's eyes widening in sudden concern. "What- What are you doing here? You need to get out of here!"

"No! There's no way that I'm leaving you and Dad here to fend for yourselves!" Emma refused. "It's too dangerous. This is all of my fault." Emma hastily yanked her keys from her belt, and tossed them at her mother. "Here! Take these! Unlock Dad's cell, and get him out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere with _her_," David protested, his eyes glaring at Snow with a newfound hostility.

"Emma," Mary Margaret found herself hesitating. She wasn't sure if she wanted to help David.

"Just do it!" Emma ordered, her voice ringing with a newfound authority. After what seems like an eternity, Mary Margaret discarded her sword on a desk, and rushed over towards the cellblock. Emma watched as her mother fumbled with the keys, trying to discern which one would open the cell. Quickly, Mary Margaret started thrusting the keys, one after the other into the lock, trying desperately to free her husband.

Emma tried to distract the Evil Queen. Regina felt magic crackle through her hands, as she felt a surge of anger towards the blonde.

"Regina," Emma spoke, as Regina advanced towards her in three large steps.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb, Swan," Regina's voice rumbled warningly.

Emma raised her hands in a sort of placating gesture. "Whoa... Okay, how about we just slow down for a minute and talk about this? I'm sure that we could find some sort of solution, if we really tried."

"There's nothing to talk about," Regina growled. Emma flinched as she realized that Regina actually growled at her. "You're the _bane_ of my entire existence. You've done absolutely nothing but cause me pain and heartache from the moment you stepped into my life, and I'm starting to think I was onto something to begin with. Everything in my life would be so much _better_ without you around to destroy it. I want you gone."

"Please," Emma begged, "Regina, you know that I never meant to hurt you. I would _never_ do that. I-".

"Don't feed me lies," Regina roared, interrupting what Emma had been about to say. "We're past that. You all but admitted that it was your goal to make me miserable. Have you forgotten, already? Less than an hour ago, you _told_ _me_ that you _wanted_ me to see you with Hook. You said that you wanted it to _hurt me._"

"I lied," Emma spoke desperately, hoping that Regina could hear the honesty and sincerity in her tone. "Please, Regina. I want you to understand that I needed you to be angry with me. I didn't mean any of what I said, but I needed to make you despise me. It... killed me to have to do that."

"Well, congratulations. It looks like you got what you _wanted_, because I am _furious_," Regina hissed. "And I hate you now more than ever!" Regina watched in glee, as a fireball sprung to life in her hands. The woman's deep brown eyes locked on terra firma shaded orbs. She released it, and Emma had to leap out of the way in order to avoid being incinerated. She dove behind a desk, just in the nick of time. Emma felt heat blaze to life on her back as the fireball exploded around her. "I can't wait to be rid of you once and for all."

"Regina, please," Emma breathed loudly, "This isn't you anymore. Please don't do this!"

"As if you know anything about me!" Regina fumed, as she surges forwards, picking up the sword as she encroached on Emma's space quickly once more. Regina's muscles strain as she swung the sword at Emma. Emma rolled to the side, ducking behind another desk just as the blade swiped down through the air. Emma flinched as she saw sparks fly through the air. It was the result of metal colliding with metal. Emma let out a sharp breath and scurried frantically on her hands and knees, desperately trying to put any sort of distance between herself and the brunette. Using the edge of the desk, Emma slowly pulled herself to her feet. Emma was starting to feel weak from her earlier blood loss, and stumbled slightly. She could tell that she's lost a lot of blood, because her shirt had become saturated with red over the last several minutes.

Emma let out a shriek as Regina released another fireball, and Emma had to dive away again in order to avoid being incinerated. Emma found herself hitting the floor hard, and groans, as she feels the wind knocked out of her. She's slow to get back up, as pain reverberates through her whole body. Regina encroached on her space all too quickly and Emma, stepped backwards.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Regina hissed in anger, "Don't tell me that you refuse to lift a hand against me! Because we both know that's a lie! You've done it before, or don't you remember?"

"Please, Regina! We were both very different people, then," Emma siad desperately, "I- I can't hurt you. You're my friend."

"Friend?" Regina scoffed. "As if! We're not friends, Emma! We never will be." Emma tried to ignore how much those words hurt her.

"I refuse- I refuse to fight you," Emma told her, her hands clenching into fists.

"Then this should be all the more fun for me," Regina laughed maniacally. "Fight or face your imminent death. It's your choice, Swan."

"Jesus! You have a freaking sword," Emma voice roared in frustration and exasperation, "Do you honestly think that's a fair fight?"

Emma found herself letting out a sigh of relief, as she heard Regina toss the blade away.

"Alright, then, savior," Regina taunted, "Come and get it!"

"Damn it, Regina, I'm not going to fight you!" Emma said angrily, silently wondering how many times that she has to tell Regina that fact, before the brunette finally believes her.

"Then you're a coward," Regina snarled.

"Please! Think of Henry, if you think of nothing else," Emma implored her. "Think about what it will do to him, if something happens to one of us! You don't want to do this, Regina."

"How dare you!" Regina practically spat in Emma's face. Emma stood her ground as Regina closes the distance between them. "How _dare_ you speak his name?"

"Regina, I-," the rest of Emma's words were cut off harshly by the squeezing of Regina's hand around her throat. "He's... _our_... son! You may hate me, but- I _know- I know_ you _love_ him. Please, he wouldn't want you to do this." Regina merely squeezed harder. Emma couldn't help but reach up to Regina's forearm, clawing desperately, as she struggled to loosen the brunette's hold. Her attempts became a little more desperate as her field of vision narrowed and black started encroaching on the periphery of her vision. Emma felt panic. She was going to lose consciousness.

Regina felt a surge of joy as Emma slackened in her clutches as she briefly lost consciousness, and even more when she let go and Emma slumped to the floor. She watched in fascination, as Emma lay still for several moments, before the blonde started to stir once more. Emma quickly regained consciousness, but found herself disoriented. And before the blonde even had the chance to get up, Regina was pouncing on her, throwing punches and aiming them at Emma's face and body. Emma felt blood fill her nose and mouth as her traitorous teeth tore into her tongue and cheek with each of Regina's strikes. Emma defended herself, blocking some of Regina's blows, but she refused to be the aggressor.

This only made Regina angrier. Things progressed rapidly. Soon, Regina was pulling Emma's gun out of her holster. Emma managed to deflect the shot just in time. A slug embedded itself in the wall, and the two continued what was a brutal struggle over control of the weapon.

Regina was surprised when Emma came up with the service weapon, with the weapon leveled at Regina's chest. Both of their chests violently heaved up and down as emotions ran high. Emma coughed as she struggled to replace the air in her airways that she'd lost. She found herself spitting out blood at the brunette's feet. Her finger tightened on the trigger. The blonde knew that she would never be able to pull the trigger in a million years, but she's banking her own safety on the fact that Regina didn't know that.

So much for gaining the upper hand. Regina seemed to see through her right away.

"You going to kill me, Sheriff Swan? " Regina mocked, with a hint of glee in her eyes. "Because we both know that you can't do it. Not in a _million_ years."

"Why?" Emma asked, her expression so heartbreakingly transparent in that moment, that it tugged at something within Regina. "Because I'm good? Come on, Regina, we both know that's all a farce. All I ever do is screw things up and _break_ _them_ beyond repair."

"That's for damn sure," Regina agreed. "Come on, Miss Swan, Do the one thing you've set out to do since you came here. _Destroy_ me."

"You- You think I wanna destroy you?" Emma was taken completely aback, as she realized the brunette had no earthly idea how the blond felt about her. "God! Are- Are you really that dense?" Emma breathed, finally.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina questioned. "It's obvious you..."

"I love you," it came out strangled, but it's sincere especially given the level of exasperation. "I fell in love with you. You have given me everything, Regina, and all I ever wanted was for you to get your happy ending, but instead I ruined it. And I'm so _so_ sorry for that. I know that you might not believe me, but it's true. And I hope that someday- someday you'll be able to forgive me, and that you'll understand. You have such a _good_ heart, Regina, and you deserve to be happy."

_I think it's time that I told you_  
_I'm a fan of your universe_  
_And every shade that you offer_  
_It's different but I know it works_  
_I'm addicted to the magic_  
_And the glow of the city lights_  
_I felt it in my veins just didn't know how to say it right_

"You're lying. All that ever spews out of your mouth are lies," Regina hissed defensively, as she suddenly realized how much she wanted for Emma's words to be true. It scared her, how much she found herself reciprocating the blonde's feelings.

"You think that now," Emma breathed calmly. "But when this curse breaks, and you're able to think more clearly, I think you'll realize that I am telling the truth. Because I know that deep down you believe what I'm saying. You're _good_, Regina- ss good as I am, or Snow, or any other person in this town. I love you, and that isn't going to change. No matter what happens."

"Shut. Up." Regina's eyes flashed in anger. "Stop talking now, or so help me-" The previously determined expression on Emma's face suddenly gave way to that of defeat.

Emma turned the gun on herself, and extended it out towards Regina. "You still think I'm lying," Emma spoke sadly. "Fine. Go on. Take it."

_She said do you see me in black and white?_  
_Do you need me every day and night?_  
_I said I don't wanna dance with another_  
_We could feel this darkness with each other_

"Emma!" Snow cried out. "Emma, no! You don't know whom it is you're dealing with! She's not the Regina you know. She's the evil-" Mary Margaret was cut off with a wave of Regina's…err…the Evil Queen's hand. In a flash of movement, Regina has taken the gun and pressed it to Emma's neck, just below her jaw.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Regina spoke with an evil glint evident in her dark eyes.

"Then do it," Emma said softly, but intensely; It's almost quiet enough that Regina doesn't hear it. Regina just stood there, weighing her options. "Well?" Emma persisted, "Will you just-".

Emma was effectively cut off as Regina was suddenly kissing her with bruising force. Emma staggered backwards as Regina tightened her hold on blonde. Emma found herself fighting the brunette, as Regina's tongue roughly forced itself into Emma's mouth. Emma gasped in shock. She hadn't expected this. Not in a million years.

Of everything that has happened so far, this is the one thing Emma fights. But it's not because she doesn't want it. In fact, she's wanted it so desperately for a very long time. But rather it's because it's not how she wanted it to happen. She doesn't want Regina to kiss her out of spite and anger, but rather out of love and adoration. It's especially difficult to accept it, when she can't even see any evidence of the Regina she's come to love. Suddenly, Regina pulled back, and Emma can't breathe.

_Everyone's got their own light_  
_Some shine and they fade away_  
_Everyone's got a story_  
_Those change every single day_

Regina's hand has got her by the jaw.

"Look at me!" Regina hissed. And before Emma could brace herself, she's looking into brown orbs she's come to love so much over the last year. But there wasn't a trace of the woman she knows behind them. It's then that Emma realized she's made a terrible mistake.

"I knew you were lying," Regina snarled, and Emma is thrown backwards by the brunette's magic. Emma braced herself just before she slammed ruthlessly against the wall. Emma tried to protect herself with her own magic. After all, it's the only thing that has a chance of saving her. But she was still so inexperienced when it comes to protection spells. The force Emma hits the wall with is so extreme; it sends cracks spidering through the brick and mortar behind her. Emma couldn't even make a noise as her head cracked ruthlessly against the wall and she crumpled to the floor in a motionless heap.

"Emma!" David screamed as he wrenched at the bars of his prison, hoping that somehow he will suddenly develop superhero strength. He wished that he could be like those guys from the comic books that Henry likes so much, and be able to free himself. "Snow, get me out of here!"

"I'm trying!" Snow spoke as she kept trying to find the correct key. None of them seem to be working.

"Let me try," Charming ordered. He felt like he was watching his family crumble in front of him and he's powerless.

Across the small room, Regina tilted her head as she silently regarded Emma's crumpled and motionless form. She had taken far too much pleasure in beating on Emma in every way possible. After all, there was something so rewarding and appealing about demonstrating her superior magical powers on the so-called savior. She felt power surge through her veins, and it felt like such a high. Regina had missed feeling this way, completely unstoppable.

Still, Emma's words continue to resonate in Regina's head, mocking her. Sure, they'd sounded sincere enough, but Regina could not believe them. Especially not after what Emma had said to her in her mausoleum only minutes ago.

Regina hated Emma more now than ever. Regina hated the blonde and that little ice witch that she refuses to think about. For some reason, Regina's blood boiled whenever Elsa appeared in her thoughts. Regina was sure that it had nothing to do with the way Elsa looked at Emma, or the small, almost intimate touches that the two frequently exchange when they are near each other, as if there is a sort of deep bond between them. No. It has _nothing_ to do with that.

Regina snarled inwardly as her eyes fixated on Emma. How _dare_ she? Regina wanted to scream in fury. How _dare_ Emma claim the things she had? After all, it was the blonde who had ruined her happy home with Henry. It was the blonde that had ruined her happy ending with Robin, her _true_ soul mate. That's what Emma did. She _ruined_ things. Especially, when it came to Regina's life.

"I should have incinerated her years ago when she first set foot in this town," Regina spoke aloud as she eyed Emma's motionless form. A thin trail of blood was visible on Emma's temple where it had struck the wall. With a deep fascination, Regina watched blood drip from the nasty looking contusion and gather into a small puddle on the floor. "Well," Regina continued her thought, "I suppose that it's time to finish what I started."

"No!" Regina heard in a strangled cry, from where Mary Margaret was picking up her sword from the floor. "Please don't do this! Emma was right. You're not this person anymore. If you do this, you'll never forgive yourself."

"Puh-lease," Regina huffed. "Do you hear yourself?" Regina taunted. "You're pathetic! You're all so pathetic it makes me sick. I should be happy to kill all of you. And I _will_, starting with _her_."

"No!" Snow screamed, "Leave Emma alone." Mary Margaret lifted her sword to attack, but was thrown backwards, as Regina uses a powerful spell against her. Mary Margaret let out a shriek as she was thrown backwards and tumbles over one of the desks. She and the sword clattered to the floor with a loud clatter.

"SNOW!" David shouted, as he saw the force with which she hits the ground. Her body instantly recoiled on impact, curling in on itself as a feeble means of protection.

Mary Margaret, tried to get back to her feet, as David watched helplessly from behind the bars. She eventually made it to her feet, but only a second later her legs give out again, sending her back to her hands and knees.

Charming had despised her only a few minutes ago when the curse finally settled. After all, he'd been forced to feel things that he'd stowed away years ago, things he desperately tried to forget. Namely, the jealousy he felt at finding out that Snow had slept with Dr. Whale. Soon enough, however, those feelings had been traded for amusement and amazement as he watched Snow duke it out with the Evil Queen. He couldn't deny it. He had just been so completely entertained by their words and their clashing swords. It was like a special bit of theatre, all put on for him.

Yet, as things started to get more intense, and more violent, fear had crept into his heart and mind. And now? Now he felt desperately powerless. He feels like he is about to lose the one thing that means the world to him.

Snow groaned, still moving about clumsily. She's clearly hurt, but unwilling to give up. No. Snow will not give up. She will die before she lets anything happen to her son, or her daughter.

Regina watched Snow's attempts with amusement. Magic surged through her veins and crackled to life in her hands in the form of a large fireball. Suddenly, David and Mary Margaret's eyes were on the blonde, splayed out on the floor a few feet across the room.

'_No_' David thought desperately. '_Not like this_.'

"Say goodbye to your precious daughter, Snow" Regina taunted.

"No! Wait," Mary Margaret cried out. And then even more desperately, "Kill me instead!"

"Snow, no!" David shouted. He understood her reasons for doing so. After all, he would easily give his life for Emma's. But he didn't want to lose Snow either. It would kill him if he lost her.

Emma started to slowly stir back to life, from her position on the floor. Emma slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees, her eyes fixated on Snow. Emma was grateful to her mother for drawing Regina's attention long enough in order for Emma to get to her feet.

"Come on, Regina," Snow breathed, as Emma finally made it to her feet. "We both know that _I'm_ the one you really want.

"Very well," Regina smirked, her eyes glimmering with mischief. "I'll start with you then." There's suddenly a warmth in Regina's body as her whole body alights with magic. Regina lifted her hands and released.

_Every time I look at you lately_  
_I see colors, they're changing_  
_Every time I look at you lately_  
_I see colors_  
_I see you in black and white_  
_I see you in the brightest light_

"No!" Emma screamed as she shoved Mary Margaret out of the way just as Regina's hands release the fireball. A surge of magic springs from Emma's hands, and light magic collides with dark in a sort of mini nuclear explosion. The explosion is catastrophic. Even Regina has never seen anything like it before in all her years of casting magical spells. As the light and dark magic seems to clash and feed on each other, the force of the blast spreads outwards in a blinding flash of light. All three people in the room are thrown across it; their bodies becoming like rag dolls due to the sheer force of the blast.

The ceiling starts to give way moments later, everything crumbling from the massive force created by the clashing of light and dark. Emma could hardly believe what was happening as everything seemingly started to implode. The whole building was shuddering, as if it was under siege from a massive earthquake. Emma felt a sinking feeling grow in her stomach as she realizes she was powerless to stop it. Her eyes fell onto the stroller located across the room, and then onto her mother and Regina's lifeless bodies.

Her last act is to shield everyone else with her last bit of magic.

Emma hears a ruthless crack as the beam over her head gives out. Only a split second later she feels it connect with her body, slamming her against the floor and pinning her there. Emma let out a gasp and a groan as she instantly felt the pain of the collision. Before she had even a moment to dwell on the pain, she's engulfed as debris rains down from the ceiling like rain.

With one last blink, she let the darkness take over.

_**A/N: I plan on posting the next chapter right after this one, so you won't have to wait long! Hope I grabbed your interest! Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Restart

Title: Friction  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Angst/General

Crystallized

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Next chapter... Picks up right where last chapter left off!**

* * *

When Regina stirs several minutes later, she has little to no recollection of what has just happened. She groans as a surge of pain suddenly courses through her body. Her eyes flutter open to flickering light and complete and utter destruction. Then everything suddenly comes flooding back. Oh god, it is like some god-awful nightmare. She slowly lifts her head, trying to assess the damage. Everything hurts.

"Snow!" She hears David frantically call. "Snow!" Regina hears a groan off to her left, closer to the cellblock. Then she hears bricks being tossed aside.

"I'm okay," she hears Snow breathe, as David carefully lifts her out of the rubble. Then suddenly it occurs to her.

"Oh my god, Neal!"

"He's fine," David says quickly. "Something protected him. Something protected all of you."

"Regina?"

"It wasn't me," Regina grunts as she carefully rolls and pushes herself onto hands and knees. "Oh," Regina gasps in embarrassment as she looks down to assess her own injuries only to find that she is wearing one of the most ridiculous outfits she's ever seen. Not wanting to prolong her embarrasement, Regina flicks her wrist and her clothes change into a much more suitable outfit. Then something hits her like a punch to her gut. If it wasn't her that had protected Neal and everyone else, then it had to be…

"Oh, no," Snow screams in an anguished cry a moment later. It is one that makes Regina's heart seize in her chest. "Emma!" Regina's eyes dart over towards where she last remembered Emma to be standing. It's clear upon the first cursory glance, that the roof over where the blonde had been thrown in the explosion has completely caved in. The most Regina can see of Emma is a single arm poking out of the rubble.

"No!" Regina breathes incredulously, not believing what she was seeing. "No…Oh god. Please, no." Regina is scrambling over, feeling the pain and regret of what she's done almost instantaneously.

Mary Margaret and David are frantically, and rather clumsily lifting debris, from the pile over Emma's body and something snaps inside of Regina.

"Stop what you're doing right now!" Regina orders. Mary Margaret whirls around, her eyes filled with a fury that she's not sure she's ever seen before.

"Do you really want her to die, Regina?" the question is like a slap to the face. And Regina knows that she deserves it. This is her doing, after all.

"I just meant that you could make it worse. If you move anything in the wrong order, you could send the rest of it tumbling down, and hurt yourselves or Emma further. I have magic. I can do this better than you can. Please, let me help."

"She's right, Snow," David speaks, "One wrong move and we could bring even more debris down on Emma." Snow nods, consenting and deferring to Regina.

Suddenly Regina is exhausting every bit of her magic, lifting the heavy debris that is piled over Emma's body, looming like a daunting mountain. Any wrong move, and she's effectively sentencing Emma to death.

Regina can't breathe, as tears build in her eyes, blurring and obscuring her vision in a traitorous display of emotion. Regina Mills does not cry. But it's a losing battle, because Emma's words are reverberating in Regina's head over and over. _"I love you. I fell in love with you."_

Finally, as she frees up the area around Emma's head and neck, Emma's eyes start to move underneath her eyelids. And then, as if to make Regina break further, Emma lets out a cry, half between a sob and a whimper.

"Don't move, Emma," Regina says sternly a heartbeat later. "Don't you dare even think about it!" Tears leak from Emma's eyes, but the blonde listens and doesn't move a muscle. She doesn't even open her eyes.

Snow is at Emma's side, grasping her head, and holding it steady. She knows that Emma could have some sort of neck injury.

"Emma," Snow is sobbing, and it is wrenching at Regina in ways she's never been pulled before. "I love you. I love you so much. It's going to be okay…I'm right here."

"I…I can't… breathe," Emma whispers.

Regina resumes her efforts with renewed vigor. Emma's still alive, but Regina doesn't know how long the blonde can hang on.

In another minute she's freed Emma's chest, from under more debris, but it's pointless. She can hear Emma's labored breaths, the wheezing and rattling sound betraying the depth of the damage to Emma's insides.

"_No. Don't think like that_," Regina coaches herself as she continues to frantically move things from on top of Emma. Regina refuses to give up.

It seems like a hundred years pass by, at the time that she's left with the last piece of debris, but she finally lifts the heavy beam pinning Emma to the floor and magics it away. Then she collapses next to Emma's side, as sweat pours down her face from her exhaustive effort. Emma's eyes open, and Regina feels all of the air sucked from her lungs.

Mary Margaret is brushing her fingers soothingly through Emma's hair.

Emma tries to speak and coughs then.

Regina gently manipulates her body, pulling her up into a sitting position, as Emma whimpers again at the movement. Emma opens her mouth, and Regina feels shock as she watches blood dribble from it in a steady stream. Regina knows severe internal bleeding when she sees it, and it's clear. Emma is dying.

"Re…gina," Emma tries to speak, but it comes out garbled.

"Shh," Regina breathes, "Don't try to speak."

But Emma is determined. And Regina can see that Emma knows she's dying.

"I…I'm so sorry," Emma says brokenly. "About what I said in your vault…I don't know how much you remember, but…I didn't mean any of it." Emma swallows. Blood is running from Emma's nose now, too. "In order to break the curse, Elsa and I had to destroy the bracelets…only we needed your magic for it. I…" Emma stops again, and Regina can tell she's fighting tooth and nail for every second. "I…I had to make you despise me…to hate me so much that you used magic. I know what I said…hurt you…and I wanted you to know that I'm…"

"No. No, Emma," Regina says. "Save your apology. You don't owe me one."

"I…I know you don't believe me, but I meant what I said when I said that I…" Emma was forced to stop as Regina lifted a finger to her lips. In the same moment, however, Regina lifts a hand tenderly to Emma's cheek.

"I…I don't deserve your love, Emma," Regina says as she feels a surge of pain and anger. "Don't you understand that?" Regina says bitterly as lets the tears that have been threatening, flow down her cheeks. "I did this to you."

"That's…not how this works," Emma says. "You and Henry, you're my family." Emma's struggling to retain her line of thought. "You're my family." Emma exhausts every bit of her remaining strength and lifts a hand to Regina's heart. "You have a good heart." Emma offers a weak smile then. "Promise me you'll forgive yourself. I want you to be happy."

"I can't," Regina shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Take care of Henry for me," Emma says as her eyes begin to glaze over, "Tell him that I…" Emma's eyes close unexpectedly, and Emma slackens in Regina's arms.

"Emma?" Regina knows what is happening is to be expected, but she panics, rebelling against the notion that Emma is going to die. The same person everyone thought to be invincible is anything but. "Emma! No! Don't you dare do this to me!" Regina smacks Emma on side of the face, trying to get the blonde to respond. Emma's eyes flutter open, she's confused, barely there in fact.

"Emma? Emma look at me," Regina is pleading. "Stay with me, Emma. Don't go anywhere on me. You hear me?"

Regina frantically tries to use a healing spell, but when nothing happens, she tries to use another and another.

"Regina, do something!"

"Don't you think I'm trying!?" Regina shouts. "No… No, Emma. Don't do this. Please don't do this." Then. "Something is keeping the magic I'm using from helping her. I…I can't heal her. I suspect the very same thing that has protected her all of these years is keeping me from healing her." Regina scoops Emma in her arms her whole body trembling with the effort. "Meet me at the hospital."

"Regina, what are you…" Snow gasps as Regina vanishes in a cloud of purple smoke.

When Regina appears in the middle of the Emergency Room at the hospital everyone in her immediate vicinity is frozen in shock.

"Help!" Regina shouts helplessly. "I need help!" Regina is growing increasingly hysterical by the moment. "Somebody, please help me! Help me!"

But when she feels arms start to pull Emma away from her she fights to hold on. Like she's desperate to hold onto the blonde for fear that she's going to lose her forever.

"No!" Regina screams. "No!"

"We need to get her to trauma!" she hears Dr. Whale say. "You have to let us help her, Ms. Mills. We'll take good care of her. I promise."

Finally, after a look at Emma's broken body, Regina lets them take her.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! **_


	3. Lay me down

Title: Friction  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Angst/General

Crystallized

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

_**A/N: So this is the next installment, inspired by Sam Smith's Lay Me Down. It's kind of a heartbreaking chapter, so brace yourselves. And if you want to come after me with pitchforks afterwards, I'll understand.**_

* * *

_Finally, after a look at Emma's broken body, Regina lets them take her._

But it's something she'll forever regret.

She's pacing back and forth, wearing holes in the tile at her feet. Her hand is pressed against her stomach in an attempt to ward off the pain. She, too, feels like she can't breathe. She can't seem to catch her breath, and it's scaring the living crap out of her.

"Mom!" she hears Henry shout as she hears his rapid footfalls. She turns just in time to see him running up to her. She grunts as he slams into her, nearly knocking her over.

"Henry," Regina says breathlessly, "Thank goodness. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Henry replies, "What happened?"

"You mean your grandma and grandpa didn't tell you?" Regina asks.

"No," Henry says, "Just that the roof of the sheriff's station collapsed with you guys inside, and that Emma was hurt." Regina squeezes her eyes shut. "She said that you freed Emma, and brought her here." Henry pulls away. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Listen, Henry…I…I don't know," Regina admits. "I honestly don't know." Regina lifts a hand to her face and scrubs, trying to alleviate the tension in her face and jaw. "You should go and sit down, and try to make yourself comfortable. I have a feeling we're going to be waiting a while."

Even though she says this, it becomes clear as the hours tick by, that she had no idea. It doesn't help that time seems to be passing slowly. In fact, time seems to stop altogether.

When Dr. Whale walks out to address a full waiting room several hours later, Regina feels her stomach drop, as she takes in his posture. Exhaustion has taken over every aspect of his body, as if he's already conceded to defeat and hopelessness.

Regina knows what he's about to say. Still, when he delivers the news, she's incredulous.

Regina watches as David takes a step forwards and approaches the doctor, asking, "How is she?"

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Whale answers in a morose voice. Every eye is suddenly on him, in an instant. It is clear now. The happy news everyone was expecting/hoping for, wasn't going to come.

"We… We did everything we could, but unfortunately the internal damage was just too much. We lost her and we couldn't get her back." Regina is on her feet, and before even she knows what she is doing, her hands are around his throat, squeezing as hard as she possibly can. She feels David's hand reach out for her arm, as he quickly tries to loosen her grip on Dr. Whale's neck.

"You're lying!" She vaguely feels arms trying to get her to let go, but she's not ready to back down. Somebody else needs to feel her pain. Somebody else should experience the tightening in their chest... the painful constricting that seems to be ripping her heart to shreds.

"No…" Whale grunts as he starts to turn purple, "We…We did the best we could, but…"

"Go back in there! Try…harder!" Regina growls, as she squeezes.

"We tried resuscitating her for over and hour," Whale struggles to speak, "I'm sorry, but she's gone… She's gone."

"I never should have trusted you with this," Regina hisses, "You got your medical degree from a freaking curse!"

"Please," Whale gasps, as he claws at her hands, but Regina only squeezes harder. It is ultimately one voice that breaks through.

"Mom!" Henry screams as he is suddenly at her side, trying to pull her hands away. "Mom, stop! Emma wouldn't want you to do this! You can't revert back to who you were. Please! Not if she meant anything to you!"

"She's gone," Regina, says aloud, as her grips slackens. But she doesn't let go. Her voice cracks, as she repeats it, "She's…gone." Regina fights back a sob.

"Mom!" Henry begs. "Mom, please!" He's crying too. "Killing him, or anyone else for that matter, isn't going to bring Emma back." It hits her harder than she ever thought possible. Emma Swan, the savior, is dead.

Her eyes move over towards Hook who is stunned, and hasn't moved in the last five minutes. He's breaking. She can see it happening. It is so painful to watch, and yet for some reason she can't look away. Hook lets out a sob then, his head sinks into his hands and his whole body wracks with sobs. And suddenly hers breaks, too. She turns back to Henry to see him running out of the room.

"Henry! Henry, wait!" Regina pleads. But he's already gone, and he doesn't come back. Regina moves to follow him, but hands hold her back. She looks up to meet David's sympathetic eyes. His eyes are red and bloodshot from crying.

"I need to…" she says but, she's afraid that following Henry will only make the situation so much worse.

"I'll talk to him," David says softly. "He's in shock. We all are."

"He always believed her to be invincible," Regina says, as she wipes away the rest of her tears and clenches her jaw. "Damn her," Regina hisses, suddenly angry. "Damn her for leaving him…" But what she wants to say is, 'Damn her for leaving us.'

"Regina," he sighs, his eyes sadder than she can ever remember them, even when he'd been pining after Snow from afar.

"I didn't mean that," Regina admits a moment later.

"I know," David nods. "I'll go make sure he's okay."

"I'm coming too," Snow interjects. "He needs as much support as he can get right now. He needs his family."

Regina wants to snap that she and Emma are Henry's family, but bites her tongue. She has to keep telling herself that she has no right. She's ruined the best thing she's ever had.

She's still in autopilot as she fights her way towards the operating room, where she knows that a body draped in a white sheet waits for her. Part of her needs to see it for herself in order to truly believe it.

"Ms. Mills," Dr. Whale tries to keep her from making it into the Operating room. "You can't be in here. This is a restricted area."

"I don't care!" Regina shouts, the fury in her voice enough to make him recoil. "She's practically family! I have a right to see her!"

"Let me see her!" she screams, glaring at and threatening everyone who gets in her way with bodily harm if they don't promptly get out of her way.

Once she steps inside the operating room, she finds herself momentarily rooted to the floor. Then she surges forwards. She has to know. She has to see. Because she knows that until she sees it with her own eyes, she won't possibly believe that Emma is really gone.

The five steps to the table seem to take forever. She's trembling as she reaches for the edge of the sheet, and it takes all of her strength to gently pull back the sheet that is obstructing her view of Emma.

Inch by inch she pulls back the sheet. She sees the blonde's curls first, and stops breathing. It takes everything in her to keep going. It isn't until she sees Emma's almost serene expression that she realizes it could be true. Emma might be dead. She doesn't know what moves her to do it, but she reaches out to feel for a pulse. And as her fingers graze Emma's neck, she instantly recoils as she realizes that the blonde is ice cold.

"No," Regina chokes out, "This is wrong. This is all wrong." It is then that everything inside her falls apart. She drops the sheet and lifts a hand to her mouth in anguish as she tries to fight back the building sobs.

'No,' she thinks, 'I will not cry. I will not fall apart.'

But she can't stop it. Regina braces herself against the table. Her hands are suddenly clutching the edge of the metal table with a grip so tight, that it turns her knuckles white. It is the only thing that is keeping her from falling so completely to the floor.

She squeezes her eyes shut, and tries to tell herself that this is a nightmare. Emma can't really be dead. This can't be real.

It is in that moment that she swears she feels strong arms wrap around her from behind.

Regina gasps as Goosebumps suddenly appear on her body, and she involuntarily shivers.

She's still crying, and the sobs are building as her grief threatens to swallow her whole.

She takes a deep gasping breath in through her nose and mouth between sobs, and the distinct smell of mint and leather suddenly wafts up to her nose, overpowering the scent of bleach that overwhelmed her olfactory senses before. Regina finds that she suddenly breathe.

"_Shh," she hears a whisper, as the arms wrap even tighter around her and squeeze. "It's all going to be okay, I promise."_

"_Emma?" Regina's voice quavers as she opens her eyes. She feels a surge of fear as her eyes land on the lifeless blonde on the table once more. She doesn't need an instinct to tell her something is wrong._

"_Hey," Emma says softly, "Don't look. You don't have to look." Regina closes her eyes. She feels tears seep from them and weave a sinuous line down her cheeks. She feels herself being turned around then, and a thumb gently wipes them away._

"_Oh, man," Emma's voice is softer this time, "Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this. I don't want you to be sad."_

"_You can't be here," Regina whispers, "You're dead. Or have you just not gotten the memo?" _

"_Ouch," Emma's voice sounded slightly wounded. "Still as blunt as always, I see."_

"_I'm sorry," Regina apologizes. "I'm so sorry, Emma. For everything."_

"_Hey, it's okay…" Emma tries to reassure her, "I'm okay." Then. "The pain is gone now."_

"_You have to come back," Regina pleads, "Please, come back to us." _

_"You know I can't," Emma says quietly, in a whisper._

_Regina starts to open her eyes, but Emma's voice stops her._

"_Don't… Don't open them," Emma urges her._

"_Why?" Regina whispers. "This is stupid," Regina says, "There's no way that any of this is real." Regina opens her eyes, and feels a pang of sadness as her eyes find nothing. She's alone. She's been alone this whole time. _

Regina stiffens as she hears footsteps approaching her, and scrubs at her face to hide the evidence of her tears. She pushes herself away from the table and looks up to see Elsa faltering in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to intrude," Elsa says timidly, as she takes a step into the room. "I just needed to…"

"It's fine, I was just leaving," Regina says coolly. She's in the doorway when she hears Elsa speak.

"She looks like she could be sleeping," Elsa says softly, "So peaceful…" At that moment, Regina turns around to see Elsa reaching out to touch Emma's face, and feels a surge of anger and hostility. "But she's so cold already. Ice cold."

Before she even knows what is happening, Regina feels a fireball spring to life in her hands.

"Don't touch her!" Regina hisses. "Get away from her!"

Elsa gulps as she looks up to see Regina's threatening posture, and lifts up her hands automatically in a placating gesture.

"Whoa," Elsa says calmly, "Easy, Regina. I…I didn't mean anything by it. Okay?"

"Do you honestly think I don't know?!" Regina hisses, "I see the way you look at her. Do you think that I don't see all of the stolen touches you take from her?"

"You're wrong," Elsa shakes her hand. "Sure, I care about Emma, but it's not what you think it is!"

"This is your fault!" Regina growls, "If the two of you hadn't let me out of my vault, this never would have happened!"

"We didn't have a choice… Didn't she tell you?" Else struggles to explain, "We needed your magic to destroy the bracelets, so that we could use magic and break the curse of shattered sight."

"She told me," Regina answers, "But what I don't understand was why you suddenly split up?"

"It… It was Emma's decision," Elsa replies, "Once we knew things were under control with Ingrid, Emma said she had to make sure that you were okay."

"What…?"

"Uh… I meant to say…her family," Elsa stutters. "She had to make sure that her family was okay."

"Which one was it?"

"Her family. She wanted to check on her family," Elsa tries to sound a little more confident.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Regina says shortly.

"I don't know! Okay?!" Elsa shouts, "She was purposely vague. I knew that she felt terrible about what she said to you, so for all that I know, she went looking for _you_." Then. "You're right about one thing, though. If she hadn't gone looking for you guys, she'd probably still be alive right now."

"You think this is my fault," Regina states, looking for some sort of affirmation.

"Can you really tell me it isn't?" Elsa challenges. "Of course Mary Margaret and David won't speak a word about what really happened. All that they said to me when I asked about what really happened was that the roof collapsed. But roofs don't just collapse on their own, do they?... Well, not unless there's some seriously shoddy construction. I've seen the sheriff's station, and I have to say that it's pretty well constructed." Regina opens her mouth to speak, but finds herself unable to find the words she needs. Because she knows she's at fault.

"She loved you, you know?" Elsa says daringly.

"What makes you say that?" Regina asks.

"Trust me, if you had seen the way Emma looked after we left you in your vault, you would understand," Elsa informs her. "It killed her to have to do that."

It is in that moment that the fireball still clutched in Regina's hands flickers and dies.

"And judging by the way you're crazy protective of her right now," Elsa says softly, her expression sympathetic, "I'd say that maybe…just maybe you love her too."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Regina's eyes flash.

"You go ahead and keep believing that if you want to," Elsa sighs, "But one day you'll realize that it's okay to care, Regina. You have to allow yourself to be completely vulnerable if you ever want to find your happy ending." With that, Elsa turns and leaves Regina standing there, with Regina's mouth gaping open in shock.

Regina finds herself stuck there, standing at the middle of the operating room, staring at the lifeless blonde laid out on the operating table.

It is ultimately Robin that finds her there. He wraps his arms around her from behind, as she's struggling to breathe. She feels his lips on her neck.

"Regina, honey," he speaks softly, patiently. "You need to let the staff in here. They need to move her."

"No," Regina's voice is thick, and filled with emotion. "No. No one touches her."

"Regina," Robin says with a sigh. "They can't leave her here. They need to move her out of the operating room, so that they can help other people."

"I said no!" Regina shouts as she pulls away.

"Look, I'm trying to be gentle here, but clearly it's not working." "She's gone," Robin informs her a moment later. "You need to accept that. She's gone, and she's not coming back." Then. "I'm not saying this to be cruel, but because it's the truth."

"I know… I know it is," Regina's voice cracks. She feels empty.

"Then, come on," Robin says as he tugs on her hand. "Let's get out of the way so that these people can do their jobs."

In a sort of trace, Regina lets Robin guide her out of the operating room, and away from Emma Swan.

All she can think is, 'Emma, I'm sorry.'

_Yes I do, I believe_  
_That one day I will be, where I was_  
_Right there, right next to you_  
_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_  
_The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_  
_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_  
_No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_  
_The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_  
_These tears, they tell their own story_

* * *

**A/N: We're not at the end, yet, but we're getting there. I know I said that this was a four-shot, but it's going to wind up being longer. I think I probably owe you an apology for blindsiding you all with this. I think that I owe it to you all to say that things might not be as hopeless as they might seem right now.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you to everyone for supporting this story, and all of my other ****endeavors! You guys are the best!**


	4. Beating Heart

Title: Friction  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Angst/General

Beating Heart

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: We're getting closer still. There's a lot of angst in this chapter.**

* * *

Nearly three days later, after Regina has had one too many drinks, she shows up at David and Mary Margaret's place, knocking relentlessly at the door until it is thrown open. Snow looks exhausted, with large purple bags under her eyes and hollowed cheeks. When Snow's eyes fall on Regina, Regina meets her gaze, not understanding why it hurts so much.

"Regina," Snow says with so much sympathy, Regina almost hates her for it. "Regina, it's almost two in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Kill me," Regina begs after a long pause. "Please. I deserve to be punished for what I've done…"

"No," Snow says. "I know it wasn't really you, Regina. God only knows…the last few days I've wanted to hate you…but Emma wouldn't want that. She believed that you were a good person, and I believe it too."

"Then you're wrong," Regina says thickly.

"Regina," Snow sighs.

"I'm not good!" Regina shouts, "There's no way that I can possibly be good." Regina argues. "God, it's my fault she's dead. It's my fault… Emma should be here, not me." Regina's voice cracks on the word. "I took something from you…you have every right to…"

"Stop," Snow says as she reaches out and wipes a tear from Regina's face. "We both lost someone we love."

"I did not love Emma!" Regina hisses, nearly shouts. Snow flinches. She's prepared to rebuke the woman, but when she sees the look in Regina's eyes she knows that the brunette just isn't ready to admit to her feelings yet, and that it's probably going to take some time.

"Okay, Regina," Snow says. "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is that we've both lost a lot of people we've cared about lately and I…I think that's punishment enough, don't you?"

"Are you really telling me that you won't do it?"

"Yes," Snow says angrily. "Have you even thought about what you'd be doing to Henry? He needs his mom."

"His mom is dead!" Regina exclaims.

"You're his mom too, Regina," Snow argues.

"He won't eat. He's not sleeping," Regina cries in exasperation. "He hasn't breathed a word to me since… And I…I don't know what to do! I can just tell, Snow, he blames me. He hates me for letting it happen."

"Regina," Snow says patiently. "He's just grieving. He's lost one of his mothers and his father in the same year. It's a lot for anyone to deal with. You just need to give it time."

"She never should have fallen in love with me," Regina says finally, not caring if she sounds crazy. "If she hadn't, she'd still be alive right now."

"Regina," Snow said sadly. "You don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Regina hisses. "Everyone I love dies a horrible, painful death. Your daughter included!"

"Wait," Snow gasps. "You just said that you loved her."

"No I didn't," Regina hisses.

"Yes. Yes, you did," Snow presses, "You just said that everyone you love dies a horrible painful death." Then. "Are you in love with my daughter, Regina?"

"No, I'm not," Regina answers automatically. "Look, all I was trying to say is that villains don't get happy endings…we just don't. So when Emma told me that she loved me, she threatened the status quo, and now she's dead… It's not a coincidence."

"You're lying…"

"For god's sake, Snow, will you just let it go?"

"No. I need to know. Did you want to be with Emma?" Snow can't help but ask. "Did you love my daughter?" Regina can only stare at Mary Margaret, wondering if the brunette is suffering from sleep deprivation. Because Regina figures she must be if she's really asking her this question. "Look, can we just pretend for one second that I'm not your enemy, and that instead, I'm a friend?"

"I don't consider you an enemy of mine," Regina replies, "At least not anymore."

"Then answer me," Snow says quietly. "Please Regina. I need to know. Did my daughter really die for nothing, or do you love her too?"

"I…I don't know, okay?" Regina grits out, as she waves her hands in frustration. "I've been trying to answer that question myself, but… I-I don't do feelings. I just don't. I'm trying to process this whole situation, but I hardly know any one emotion from another. All I feel is grief. Loss."

"Then give it time," Snow says softly. "It'll come."

"I have a question for you," Regina sighs.

"Sure," Snow replies, "Ask me anything."

"Why haven't you told Henry it was my fault?" Regina asks.

"Because it wasn't," Snow says as if she believes it. "We were under a curse. A curse, I might add that robbed us all of who we were. Even David and I would have probably strangled each other if we hadn't been separated." Snow grabs Regina by the hand. "Now come inside. You've clearly had too much to drink, and I couldn't possibly let you drive home."

"Thank you, but I shouldn't," Regina says as she tries to pull away. But Mary Margaret won't have it.

"If you won't stay here, then at least take this key," Mary Margaret says. "Her place is only a couple of blocks away. You can stay there. Regina sucks in a breath as she realizes that Snow is offering her Emma's place.

"Are you really offering to let me sleep in her bed, a mere few days after she's passed?" Regina doesn't know why she feels so shocked at the notion.

"I've been to her place every day since," Snow admits. "It… It still smells like her." Then. "It might help you more than you realize, Regina." Regina finally nods, letting herself be pulled inside. She feels the cold metal key placed in her palm.

"Thank you," Regina whispers. Mary Margaret just nods, and sees Regina out.

* * *

It's hard walking into Emma's apartment. Everything is still and quiet. She can see Emma's things, lying forgotten where she left them, and it tugs at her in ways she hadn't thought possible. She feels like she's walking through a graveyard as she makes her way to Emma's room.

She's in a haze as she undresses. Regina rifles through Emma's dresser and pulls out some things to wear to bed, but she almost can't make herself put them on. They belong to Emma. It seems so wrong to take one more thing from the blonde.

Regina washes up in the adjoining bathroom, nearly laughing at how messy it is. Just as suddenly, however, Regina has sobered up, feeling her heart constrict painfully in her chest.

As soon as her head hits the pillow, she takes in a ravenous breath.

Until she does, she's half convinced that Snow lied to her, but as a smell that is distinctly Emma drifts up to her nose, Regina realizes that Snow hadn't been lying. It smells like a cross between mint and leather, and Regina sighs. The smell is extremely comforting. And as she continues to breathe in Emma's scent, her body finally relaxes for the first time in three days. Her eyes grow heavy and flutter closed.

Regina is on the brink of sleep when she feels the bed dip behind her. She stiffens and freezes as the person invading her private space shimmies over to her and wraps an arm around Regina's middle. Regina shifts then. Moans softly under her breath as a hand moves up and down over her stomach. She feels it acutely through the fabric of Emma's tank top. She's not sure if she's dreaming, or if this is really happening.

"God, you're so sexy when you wear my clothes," Emma's warm breath tickles her ear.

'Dreaming it is, then,' Regina thinks.

"Emma?" Regina lazily turns over. Her mind must be playing tricks on her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Emma breathes with a chaste kiss to Regina's cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Wait," Regina pleads, her stomach suddenly doing somersaults, "Come back here." Emma leans over her again, gazing into Regina's doe-like brown eyes with adoration.

"What is it?" Emma asks. "Regina, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've missed you." Regina admits for the first time. Emma laughs then, her eyes flashing.

"Well, I suppose that three whole days is an eternity to go without seeing me," Emma teases, as she leans down and places another chaste kiss, but this time to Regina's lips.

"You have no idea," Regina whispers. "Promise me you won't leave."

"Regina," Emma sighs.

"Promise me," Regina says emphatically, almost desperately. "You left me before."

"I told you not to open your eyes," Emma says quietly, "You didn't listen."

"I didn't understand… " Regina defends, "I just…wanted to see you."

"You do realize that you're welcome to come over whenever you'd like, Regina." Emma says as she props up on an elbow so she's leaning over Regina. They're nearly touching.

"I shouldn't," Regina sighs, "I don't even know why I'm here now, to be honest."

"You needed me," Emma answers in explanation, and Regina knows that it's the truth. She can feel Emma's soft golden strands brush against her skin, and it is driving her wild. The proximity of the blonde is killing her.

'To hell with it,' Regina thinks as she fixates on Emma's soft lips.

Regina growls then, frustrated by her own lack of control. Her hands spring up to thread themselves in Emma's silky tresses. Regina pulls down, hard, possessively claiming Emma's mouth with her own. Emma shifts then, straddling Regina's waist as a needy moan bubbles its way past her throat. Before Regina can register what is happening Emma is moving against her in an extremely gratifying manner. They continue to kiss heatedly until they both become desperate for oxygen. Emma pulls back and Regina speaks in a terse command, tugging at Emma's own tank top.

"Off," she says, as if there's no room for argument. Emma starts to lift up her tank, revealing milky white skin.

With a pang Regina realizes she's fantasized about this more times than she can count.

The scene in front of her suddenly flickers. And Regina becomes acutely aware that none of this is real. Abruptly, Regina latches on to Emma's wrist stopping her.

"Regina," Emma says softly. "What… What's wrong?"

"This… It's not real," Regina says in explanation. "You're not really here."

"Well, of course not," Emma replies.

"It's all in my head?" Regina says sadly.

"Well, of course it is silly," Emma replies, "But that doesn't make this any less real."

"You're dead," Regina states.

"Wow…okay… This again?" Emma breathes. "Look, maybe things aren't as hopeless as they seem for us."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asks. "Last time I checked, death was an irreversible condition."

"Regina," Emma says in exasperation. "You're the one that brought me here. Why don't you just tell me what's going on, so I can back to where I belong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina snaps, "I did no such thing!"

"You just admitted to it a minute ago," Emma's eyes flash. "You said you needed me."

"And so I pulled you here?" Regina swallows. "Against your will?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you to suffer on your own, could I?" Emma answers.

Regina says shortly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you brought me here, because you needed something from me," Emma says calmly. "Or maybe you just wanted to feel something."

"I don't know what you mean, Emma," Regina says out of frustration.

"Do you love me? Or was I stupid to believe that you might be able to some day?" Emma inquires.

"Emma," Regina sighs. "What does it matter? You're dead. I think we've already established that fact."

"You're deflecting," Emma says knowingly.

"And you're a pain in the ass," Regina snaps, "Now let me get back to a peaceful slumber, please."

"Just answer the question, okay?" Emma says angrily. "And then I'll go."

"Fine. No," Regina answers all too quickly. "I don't love you."

"Geez. That was fast," Emma breathes, "Don't you want to think about it?"

"I don't need to," Regina replies. "It's an easy enough question. I've never loved you, and I never will. Feel free to go back to your eternal slumber now. I won't bother you again." She's not sure why, but the second the words are out she instantly regrets them. Especially when she sees what they do to Emma.

"Wow," Emma exhales. "Okay…" "I'll go then," Emma says softly, "Take care of yourself, Regina."

"No!" Regina shouts as her whole body alights in panic. "Wait! I…I didn't mean that," Regina whispers quickly as she reaches out for Emma's face. She feels pain lance through her as Emma flinches away.

"Yes you did," Emma whispers.

"No," Regina says thickly, practically begging Emma to believe her, "No, I didn't…" She's not sure if she can bear to lose Emma again.

"I'm such an idiot," Emma breathes, whilst ignoring her. "I can't believe that I thought you could ever feel anything for me."

"No, Emma," Regina shouts, "Listen to me. I need you to listen to me." Regina feels her heart pounding faster and faster. "Please," Regina begs, "Just listen to me. I…It's not true. What I said to you was not true."

"Yeah, it is. This was a mistake," Emma says as she starts to get off of Regina's lap. Regina, however, struggles to hold on to any part of Emma, afraid that she'll just disappear.

"Emma, wait!" Regina says almost pleadingly. "Don't leave." Regina's practically wrestling with the blonde now, struggling to hold on. "I love you," Regina whispers, "I love you. I love you. I _love_ _you_."

"You have no idea how much I wish that were true," Emma whispers, as a tear leaks from her eyes. "Goodbye, Regina. I won't bother you again. Soon enough I'll be in the ground…and I swear…I swear to you that you won't ever have to think of me again."

"No," Regina cries, "Emma, that's not what I want. That's not what I want at all." Then. "Just tell me what I can do to bring you back."

"That's just it. You can't, Regina. I thought that maybe you might be the one… but you're not. You can't bring me back." Emma says as she flickers where she stands, then disappears altogether into the darkness.

Regina's eyes shoot open as a sob bursts its way past her throat. Her whole body is wracking with sobs as she feels grief…inexplicable, undeniable grief.

"I loved her. I loved her and I never realized…" Regina gasps between sobs as she lifts a hand to her mouth. "How… How did I not see it before?" Regina curls up into a ball and lets out a scream, a cry so pain-filled and full of anguish that it would be impossible for the heavens not to hear her. "Give her back!" Regina cries hoarsely, "I want her back!" Regina squeezes her eyes shut and buries her face into the pillow as she continues to scream.

* * *

"Mom?"

Regina's eyes flicker open to find Henry sitting next to her on the mattress. Regina groans as she realizes that she had fallen asleep in the midst of her grief, and pushes herself into a seated position. Her eyes are red and puffy from the many tears she shed the night before. God, it hurt. She can still smell Emma's scent, lingering on the pillows and the sheets. In fact, it seems even stronger to her now than it did the night before.

"Henry," Regina says flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma said that you had a bit of a break down last night," Henry says as he brushes some hair from Regina's eyes. He holds out a glass of water, and a couple of Tylenol. "She also said that you might need these."

"I…" And for once, Regina is speechless. "Thank you," she finally manages after a while.

"She's… She's really not coming back, is she?" Henry says then, as his voice breaks.

"Henry," Regina's voice does a poor job of sounding reassuring, "Emma loves you more than anything. She…she wanted me to make sure that I told you that. And I think you know that if there were any way for her to come back to you she would. Hell, I'm pretty sure she would move heaven and earth to be with you if she could."

"I miss her," he says as he starts to cry, and Regina instinctively wraps her arms around him, wishing that she could shield him from this kind of pain. "I miss her so much."

"I know," Regina says softly into his hair. "I miss her too."

"The funeral is tomorrow," Henry says quietly. "Grandma managed to procure the grave site next to Dad's, so at least they'll be together."

Regina squeezes her eyes shut, as she finds herself fighting back tears. How is she ever supposed to accept what is happening? How is Henry?

"I should go, I told them I'd be back," Henry says.

"Okay, Henry," Regina says with one final hug. "I'll be at the house, if you need anything."

* * *

Regina is home, rifling through all of her magical tomes, searching for a possible way to save Emma, when she hears a knock at the door. She lets out a growl at the unforeseen interruption. Didn't they realize she was in the middle of something important?

It doesn't help that she's been searching for hours, and all to no avail. The truth is, she knows that she is most likely wasting her time, but Emma's words from the night before refuse to leave her alone. 'Maybe things aren't as hopeless as they seem for us.'

Regina slams the book she's been looking through shut, and gets up, stalking through her house to the front door. She hopes that whomever it is that has interrupted her is ready to face her wrath.

And then when she throws the door open to find Robin standing there, looking sheepish, she suddenly wishes she hadn't answered it at all.

"Hi," he says with his hands in his pockets. "Is now a bad time?"

"If I said yes, would it make any difference?" Regina wonders aloud.

"Probably not," Robin admits. "I'm worried about you." Regina sighs. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," Regina agrees, though she immediately regrets it. She steps aside and lets him pass before she shuts the door behind him.

"I came by to see how you were holding up?"

"How do you think?" Regina retorts. "How is Marion?" Robin lets out a long sigh, then.

"Do you have anything to drink?" he asks a moment later.

"That good, huh?" Regina teases. Robin's only response is another sigh.

She follows him to the kitchen.

"There's some beer of yours in the fridge," Regina informs him as she settles back against the counter. He sets his bag on the counter and pulls out a cold beer, twisting off of the top.

"So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Regina asks. "I expected you would be a whole lot happier to have Marion back to normal."

"Don't get me wrong," Robin says quietly, "It's great for Roland to have his mother back. But I… Regina, I miss you."

"Robin," Regina sighs, "Look, I…I can't do this. I can't do this right now."

"Why not?" Robin asks, "Are we really just suppose to pretend that you and I didn't have something wonderful?"

"Robin, stop," Regina groans.

"Does it really not bother you?" Robin persists. "Because I really would have sworn that wanted to be with me too," Robin reminds her.

"Yes, I did," Regina admits. "But things are different now. You're married, and your wife is back in one piece. So… I think that the best thing I can do for the both of us now, is tell you to go home to your wife and son."

"I'll get out of your hair, then," Robin says sadly.

"And I should get back to it," Regina informs him.

"I…I really am sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," Regina cuts him short. "If I'm being honest, I needed a break. But I really should get back to what I was doing. I'm fast running out of time."

"Listen," Robin breathes, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Robin admits, "But now hardly seems like the right time."

"What is it?" Regina asks.

"Remember the storybook?" Robin asks her.

"Yeah. What about it?" Regina inquires.

"Do…Do you think that there might have been another one?"

"Another one?" Regina repeated. "Well, I suppose…"

"So you think there could be?" Robin asks quietly.

"I…I honestly don't know," Regina confesses. "I'm not sure _what_ I know anymore."

"Regina," Robin senses her pain, "What's wrong? You haven't been the same since…"

"Emma died," Regina finishes for him. "Yeah, I know." Regina reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose, as she exhales. "It's something she said to me right before…"

"What did she say?" Robin asks, not nearly prepared for the response he gets.

"She told me that she fell in love with me," Regina informs him, "And I can't help feeling like I missed something. I…I had no idea. In fact, I was so blind-sided by the whole thing that I didn't believe her. Hell, I very nearly laughed in her face."

"So you don't feel that way about her, then?" Robin asks.

"What does it matter now?" Regina answers.

"I don't know," Robin sighs, "I guess I just feel like it is important. You can't begin to move on until you acknowledge how you really feel. So if you do love her, then you should try to acknowledge it. Otherwise it's just going to eat you up inside."

"You know," Regina says sadly. "that is actually some pretty good advice."

"Yeah…well, I get lucky from time to time," Robin jokes. "Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom really quick before I go?" he asks as he stands up.

"You know where it is," she replies.

Her head drops into her hands, as she hears the bathroom door close. He's still in the bathroom when she hears his phone start to ring. Without thinking, Regina starts rooting through his bag trying to locate his phone. It is then that something falls out. It's a page…another page from the alternate storybook. Regina wrestles with temptation for a long moment, before letting curiosity ultimately gets the best of her. She gives in, unfolding the page on the counter. However, she immediately wishes that she hadn't. Because on it, is a picture of her and Emma kissing tenderly in Emma's bed.

She hears footsteps behind her, but nothing really registers until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina?" Robin's voice is soft.

It is then that Regina whirls on him, the page crumpled in her hand. "What. Is. This?" she hisses. He looks at the page, and immediately looks guilty.

"Look, Regina," he says pleadingly, "I can explain…"

"How long have you had this?" she says just as angrily as before, her eyes blazing with fire.

"It… It appeared around the same time as the page with you and I on it," he answers honestly. It takes all of Regina's restraint not to kill him on the spot.

"Get out," Regina says with utter hostility.

"Regina…"

"I said get the hell out of my house," Regina says as she picks up his bag and shoves it into his arms. "I never want to see you again. Are we clear?!"

"Please… I just didn't want to lose you," Robin says finally.

"Well, too bad," Regina says, "Because you just did."

"I…I knew you'd never forgive me if I told you, especially after…" Regina screams.

"I love her!" Regina hisses. "I loved her, and because of you, I never got the chance to…" Regina stops herself. "I feel like you took something from me. You took away my choice! You didn't have any right! You had no right! You're married for god's sake!"

"I knew that if you had the choice…"

"I would have picked her," Regina says with tears in her eyes. "I will always pick her. Now get out of my sight, or god help me, I might do something you will seriously regret…"

"I'm sorry," Robin says as he grabs his bag. "I'm sorry, Regina." Then he turns and runs for the door. Regina squeezes her eyes shut and screams.

* * *

_**A/N: So Regina had a very important revelation in this chapter, but will she be able to save Emma? Stick around and find out! I promise that I'll try and post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think?**_


	5. Count On Me

Title: Friction  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Angst/General

I Won't Let You Go/Count On Me

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! There will probably be an epilogue, depending on whether or not there is interest. **

* * *

Within minutes, Regina finds herself making her way towards the makeshift funeral home, where she knows that Emma's body is being kept. She's in a deep haze; her mind is seemingly still whirring as she struggles to process this latest development. Every so often she stares down at the page in her hand, tracing the lines of Emma's face and body with her fingers. She can swear that she feels everything depicted in the drawing that is clutched in her hand, right down to the contentment and adoration depicted on her face.

What if she has missed her chance? What if she never gets to experience that pure unadulterated joy, as she stares into Emma's eyes? The despair she feels in that moment is crushing.

"This can't be the end for us," Regina whispers as she stares at the picture.

Before she knows it, she finds herself in the basement of Storybrooke's funeral home, pushing herself inside.

"Miss," one of the men says as she enters, "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to be in here."

"Try and stop me," Regina challenges, "I dare you." He gulps then, with a look of pure fear in his eyes. "I need to see Emma Swan. Now."

"I was just about to start the embalming process," The funeral home director informs her.

Regina suddenly feels horrified.

"You will do no such thing!" Regina hisses. "You will not touch her, do you understand me?"

"Miss," the funeral director says sympathetically, "She's going to be buried tomorrow. I need to get her ready for the burial."

"Just give me fifteen minutes with her," Regina says forcefully. "Then you can do with her what you wish."

"Okay," he swallows. "That seems fair enough. I'll take you to see her now," he replies timidly.

When Regina is once again staring at a body concealed by a bleached white sheet, she finally lets her guard down. It takes every bit of strength in her to pull back the sheet covering Emma's face. Before she can stop herself, she is reaching out, her fingers ghosting over Emma's cheek. Emma's body is so cold and lifeless…and Regina shivers. This is wrong. Everything instinct in her is telling her to run. But she owes Emma this. At the very least, she owes Emma a proper goodbye; one she couldn't give after her passing three days ago.

"I'm so sorry," Regina says a moment later into the silence. "I'm sorry, Emma." Regina can scarcely breathe as she says. "I was wrong. You said that I didn't believe you, but that one day I would. Well, I didn't expect for it to happen so soon, but I know now what you said was true." Regina clears her throat for a long minute as she struggles to speak. "Listen, I…I know I tormented you relentlessly about dating the pirate, but you would have been so much better off with him, Emma. At least he wouldn't have destroyed you in every way that I have." Then. "God, how utterly ironic is it that you have saved everyone in this town twice over, but no one could save you?" Regina sighs then. "I couldn't…I couldn't save you." Regina feels hot tears traitorously work their way down her cheeks. "You deserve better, Emma." There's a long passing silence, and Regina just lets the tears flow.

"I…I don't know what to say…except that I didn't even think that it was possible for me to love anyone again. I wanted to, but I didn't think it was in the cards for me. And then everything happened with Robin and I, and I started to believe I could find love again. I…I'm not going to lie to you, Emma. Yes, it hurt. In fact, I resented you when you brought Marion back and everything fell apart between Robin and I." Regina swallows, trying to overcome the cracking in her voice. With a quick slide of hand, she brushes away the tears on her face. "But now…I realize that I was looking for love and happiness in the wrong place. The truth is, I should have been looking for it with you. It's just that Tink told me that my soul mate was somebody with a lion tattoo, and I thought…." Regina cuts off as she hears the man watching them, clear his throat as if to grab her attention.

Regina stops as she looks up to find the squirrely looking man looking afraid for his life. But she can tell that he desperately wants to say something.

"Did you say a lion tattoo?" he asks.

To which, Regina retorts with an, "Excuse me, but do you _want_ to end up on one of these tables?"

"Not particularly, no," he admits. "It's just that…well…she's got a griever tattoo on her right shoulder-blade."

"A what?"

"A griever," he repeats, "it's a mythical creature…a lion with wings, if you will."

"Show me," Regina demands. He steps forwards, but she quickly changes her mind. "Wait. No." She doesn't want to see Emma naked. Not like this. Regina is sure that Emma's body has already been defiled enough, and she can't bear the thought of debasing it further.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Regina doesn't know what possesses her, but she picks up a nearby scalpel and points it directly at him. "Leave. Now." She's amazed at how fast he books it out of there.

"Where was I?" Regina struggles to remember when she's left alone with Emma once more. "God, Emma, I didn't know that you had a lion tattoo. If I had…" Regina stops herself before she can continue the thought. What does it matter now? Emma is gone. There's no sense on dwelling on the what-ifs. And yet, Regina desperately wishes she could go back in time and choose differently.

"I've never been good about showing love or affection," Regina admits. "In fact, I didn't even think I was capable of love. But then you said all those things to me and I felt something, Emma. I felt it so powerfully that it scared the hell out of me. All these years I've denied it, but you were always able to bring out something in me I didn't even know was there. You pulled at something deep inside of me from day one. Hell, apart from Henry, you're the only other person that made me want to be… better. You always believed there was good in me, even when I didn't think there was. These last few days…without you, have been the worst. I don't have any idea how I'm supposed to live in a world without you in it, Emma. Our son misses you, and I…I miss you too." Regina closes her eyes. "I…I'm not afraid to say it anymore. In fact, I owe it to you to tell you the truth. And the truth is, I love you, Emma. I'm in love with you, Emma," she says as she leans down, brushing her fingertips over Emma's lips. They're ice cold, but it doesn't stop Regina from following her fingers with lips so soft that any corpse should be so happy to be kissed by them. Regina sharply inhales as something immediately shifts in the room. She feels a shock course through her, subsequently followed by a strong gust that ruffles her hair ever so slightly. Regina's eyes fly open, expecting green orbs to peer back at her. But Emma doesn't stir. The blonde's eyes are still closed.

'Something just happened,' Regina thinks, as she silently wills Emma to open her eyes. She waits what seems like an eternity. 'Come back to me. I need you, Emma.'

Regina's heart breaks all over again, as she brushes a strand of Emma's hair from her face. The stimulus should do something to Emma, but it does nothing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Emma," Regina says hoarsely, as she fights back more tears. "Rest in peace, darling." Regina breathes as her lips brush Emma's forehead. As she pulls back, she swears she feels a puff of air against her face. Yet, still, when she studies Emma, not a single thing has changed.

"It's official," Regina, says as she turns away, brushing tears from her eyes. "I must be going crazy." She's at the door, when a voice she never thought she'd hear again says.

"You're not going crazy," Emma's voice is unbelievably hoarse from disuse, but it's too solid for Regina to be imagining it.

Regina stops breathing, silently hoping against hope that when she turns back around Emma's brilliant green eyes will be open and gazing at her with adoration. Regina hears a rustling and a loud groan. Instantaneously, she spins on her heel. She's not sure what to expect, but she can't bear waiting any longer. A gasp is falling from her lips as she realizes that Emma is sitting up. The blonde is feebly pushing herself into a seated position. A sheet is clutched haphazardly to her breast.

"Is it just me?" Emma asks with a shiver, "Or is it really cold in here?" Regina is at Emma's side in three long strides. Without preamble, her hands are grasping Emma's cheeks, as she pulls her into one of the most tender and passionate kisses that either one of them has ever shared. Regina can't hold back the moan as she feels Emma's hands slip into her hair.

It doesn't even occur to Regina that she's crying until she feels Emma reach up to brush the tears from Regina's cheeks. Regina smiles weakly as she looks into vibrant green eyes that honestly take her breath away. She doesn't even realize that Emma has dropped the sheet, until she finally pulls away. Her first glimpse of Emma's body is unintentional, and she reflexively averts her eyes, clearing her throat nervously.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks innocently.

"You umm…you might want to…umm…put some clothes on," Regina stutters awkwardly. Emma takes one look down and bursts into laughter.

"Oh god," Emma groans, "I'm so sorry… Just give me a minute to find something to put on." Regina keeps her eyes screwed just, just listening to rustling as Emma sets about the task of dressing herself.

Regina flinches slightly as she feels Emma's hand brush her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's safe to look now," Emma says softly, and Regina turns around warily. Regina reaches out for Emma's face. Gently she grasps Emma's chin in her hand, and pulls Emma into a languid, almost lazy kiss.

Emma kisses her back, but let's Regina take the lead. She can see from the look on Regina's face that Regina is both experiencing ecstasy and pain. Finally the kiss breaks. Emma sees the sadness in Regina's brown eyes and in her expression.

"Regina," Emma says softly, "It's okay. You don't have to… I can see that you don't want…"

"You think that I don't want this?" Regina questions. "Do you honestly think I don't want you?"

"I can see it," Emma nearly whispers, "You're in pain. I'm upsetting you."

"I'm upset, because I'm thinking of how close I came to losing you," Regina chokes out. "I almost never had this…"

"Shh," Emma says quietly as she pulls Regina into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Regina says. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Emma says softly. "It's okay, now. Everything is going to be okay." Then. "Regina, you saved me… I'm here, now, and I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise."

"You wouldn't have needed saving, if it wasn't for me in the first place," Regina says.

"Look at me, Regina," Emma says in as authoritative a tone as Regina has ever heard. Emma pulls back and locks onto Regina's eyes with her own eyes. "I'm a big girl. I knew the risks of what I said and did. The curse changed everyone, even my parents for the worst. What makes you think that you are at fault? Ingrid did a terrible terrible thing, and she sacrificed herself to put a stop to it. I was just trying to keep anyone from getting killed in the mean time."

"At the expense of your own life!" Regina finds herself shouting. "Would it kill you to be a little selfish, Emma?! You died… You'd still be dead if…"

"If you hadn't brought me back?" Emma asks as if to make a point. "Besides I don't think I was ever really dead. You can't bring back a corpse."

"I hate you," Regina snaps, "I really do…you incorrigible, smart ass."

"You just saved me with true love's kiss, Regina," Emma has a gloating smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure that means anything but…"

"Screw you," Regina retorts.

"That can be arranged," Emma replies, before Regina is taking possession of her mouth again. The kiss is almost bruising. It's forceful and demanding, and oh so hot. Emma feels the kiss ignite something deep inside of her. Suddenly, the cold feeling that has been tormenting her for so long is gone. She feels warm, almost like magma in a volcano.

* * *

When Emma and Regina find themselves standing at her parent's doorstep twenty minutes later, Emma is more nervous than she'd like to admit. How will her parents accept this? How will Henry?

Emma wrings her hands constantly, as she stares down at her feet. Regina notices her apprehension and sets about easing the blonde's mind.

"He's just going to be so happy to see you, Emma," Regina says as she reaches out squeezes Emma's hands. Thankfully, Emma's hands and the rest of her body have started to warm up already.

"He probably thinks that I abandoned him," Emma whispers, "I'm sure that they all do." Then. "I bet that even you felt that way."

"Especially me," Regina admits, "But look how that turned out." Then. "I refused to accept your fate, and so here you are."

"I just… God, I don't want everyone to look at me like I'm fragile for the rest of my life… I just want things to be like they used to be."

"I think we can do that," Regina says calmly. "But…it will be difficult. If anything, this whole ordeal serves as a reminder that…even you…are not immune or invincible to harm." Emma nods and clenches her jaw.

"Emma, darling," Regina whispers softly. "You need to understand something. You… You're the beating heart of this whole town. I'm not sure it can survive without you." Emma feels a persistent touch of Regina's hand under her chin, as the brunette directs Emma's gaze to her own. "I'm not sure I can survive without you. You're _my_ freaking heart, Emma."

"You're mine too, Regina," Emma says with a smile. Regina feels her whole heart melt at those words.

"What are you going to tell the pirate?" Regina blurts out suddenly as the thought occurs to her.

"I suppose I'll tell him the same thing that you're going to tell forest boy," Emma quips.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Robin already knows about you and I," Regina offers as a reply.

"How?" Emma asks. "There wasn't an us, four days ago."

"Yes there was," Regina replied. "It's just that I didn't realize it."

"That's kind of my point, Regina," Emma says with a smile. Regina sighs and pulls something out of her pocket. Regina has taken extensive care smoothing out the wrinkles since last night. Without any preamble, she hands it to Emma. Emma unfolds it and stares at it for a long time in disbelief. "Is this…?"

"It's from an alternate form of the story book," Regina explains. "There's a sort of alternate path that each love story and character can take. I think…you… You're mine."

"So I take it that Robin saw it?" Emma asks, then.

"He had it… He was trying to hide it from me," Regina whispers. "I wanted to kill him, I was so angry."

"Hey," Emma says with a smile, "it's okay, Regina. We still both found each other anyway."

"I know," Regina nods. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do about the pirate? Or the ice princess?" The second question earns an arched eyebrow from Emma.

"Oh come on," Regina snaps a moment later, "You can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed."

"I love her like a sister, Gina," Emma says and then subsequently shudders. "I'm pretty sure that it would feel like incest."

"If she makes a single move on you, I'm claiming my right to stake my territory in front of her," Regina threatens.

"Which would include doing what, exactly?" Emma teases.

"Shut up," Regina playfully retorts. Emma is about to offer another comeback when the door is thrown open. Two disbelieving figures stand frozen in front of them.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Emma offers as she steps forwards to offer her parents a hug. They take it eagerly, though she can still tell they're not sure that any of it is real.

"How?" Is all Snow says as her eyes brim over with tears.

"Regina found a way to save me," Emma offers. It's true after all.

"We… We were preparing to bury you tomorrow," Snow says in a whisper, before wrapping Emma in another crushing hug.

"Yeah," Emma laughs nervously. "Sorry bout that, but…hey… At least this way you save some serious money on a gravestone and a casket, am I right?" Regina feels a surge of triumph at seeing the way that Snow and Charming's mouths are hanging open. Not even she has ever been able to leave them completely speechless in the way that Emma just did.

"Too soon?" Emma asks at their reception. Snow and Charming just nod. "Okay…. Fair enough."

"Who is at the door?" Henry asks as he walks into the middle of the scene.

"Mom?" Henry's eyes fall onto Regina first, then she sees his eyes widen. "And Mom?!"

"Hey, kiddo," Emma rasps weakly as she lifts a hand. Before she even has a chance to brace herself, Henry is colliding with her, his arms wrapping around Emma. Regina smiles.

She can imagine witnessing this occurrence at their home, because she has every intention of building a home, and a family with Emma.

"How?" Henry asks a moment later.

"Your mom brought me back," Emma says calmly. "I… It's kinda hard to explain."

"True love's kiss, right?" he asks as he looks eagerly between the two women. Neither woman can manage a word, but he seems to get his confirmation nonetheless. "Cool."

"You seem surprisingly okay with this," Regina comments quietly.

"Of course!" Henry smiles. "We're gonna be a family! This is awesome! Is she going to come live with us at our house?"

"Hen…Henry," Regina sputters. "I… These are grown up decisions that your mo…" Regina corrects herself, "Emma and I are going to have to make, but not until the time is right. We've only just acknowledged our feelings for one another."

"She's right," Emma says. Regina chuckles, as Henry looks crestfallen. "But we'll get there eventually kiddo," Emma reassures him with a wink.

"Mom!" Henry protests, as he pulls away from Emma's hand, which has just ruffled his hair.

"You should get to bed, it's getting late," Emma says a moment later.

"But…"

"I'll still be here tomorrow, Henry," Emma says as she bends down in front of him, though nearly not as far as she'd had to only a year ago. God, he was getting tall.

"You promise?" Henry asks.

"I promise," Emma smiles. "And hey, if you want to spend all day together tomorrow, I'm sure mom would understand. We can even go catch a movie and the old red and white theater."

"Cool, can Mom come?" Henry inquires.

"Of course," Emma says as she looks over and catches Regina's eyes. "If she wants to, that is."

"I'd love to. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Regina says honestly.

"Good," Emma smiles, "It's a date, then." Regina can't help the way her heart flutters a little at those words.

Henry gives Emma one more hug before he traipses off to bed.

Snow and Charming stand watching Emma and Regina, though they look a little uncomfortable.

"Are… Are you guys going to be okay with this, or should we go?" Emma asks finally.

"I…" Snow struggles to respond.

"Look, I know that you have got to have some reservations about this," Emma cuts in, as she grabs Regina's hand in hers, "But Regina's a different person than she used to be. It wouldn't be fair to hold her past against her." "Plus, I think it's safe to say that we've all done things we're not proud of." "And I…I love her," Emma adds with a squeeze to Regina's hand. Emma looks at Regina out of the corner of her eyes to see tears brimming in Regina's eyes.

"I love your daughter," Regina says to Snow, "I wasn't ready to admit it before, but I am now." Regina swallows uneasily, "All I've ever wanted in my life was to find my true love and get my happy ending. And I…I almost didn't get it because I was too stubborn to admit to how I really felt. But I'm ready now."

"Okay," Snow manages to get out a moment later.

"Okay?" Emma feels her stomach lurch. Was her mother really going to be cool about this?

"Okay," Charming speaks up in reply. "You have our blessing." Then, to Regina, "Just… Just don't hurt her."

"I won't," Regina whispers, "I'm never going to risk losing her again." With that Snow and Charming leave Emma and Regina standing in the entryway.

"You want to go to bed?" Emma asks quietly.

"Are you seriously propositioning me?" Regina asks with mock disbelief.

"Only if you want me to be," Emma breathes quietly in her ear.

"Emma," Regina says with a smile, and twinkling brown eyes, "Please believe me when I say that I _really_ want to. But a part of me…a rather big part, I might add, really wants to do this right."

"I completely understand," Emma replies. "We take it slow." Emma clears her throat and shoves her hands into her pockets. "Besides, I really need to have a conversation with Hook, before we pursue anything. At the very least, I owe him that much."

"Can I walk you home?" Regina asks tentatively as she holds out a hand with her palm facing upwards. Emma smiles, and takes it, eagerly.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it. I'm not sure if there'll be an epilogue or not. In fact, I might wind up deleting this story soon. I think that it's safe to say that this story has gotten a very weak response. **_

_**Not many people have reviewed, so I really don't have any idea where I went wrong in this whole thing...**_

_**Anyhow, for those who did stick with me and read it from beginning to end, I do hope that you liked it. Thank you for your support. I truly appreciate it, and it means the world to me!**_


	6. Epilogue

Title: Friction  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Angst/General

**Epilogue: She Is Love**

**Pairing:** SwanQueen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.**

**A/N: Here's the epilogue! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this! Hopefully, the wait is worth it! I got inspired by the Supreme Court decision several days ago! I must say that I am proud to be an American. Love wins!**

* * *

_(Four years later...)_

"Ms. Swan?" the voice on the other end of her phone brings her back to the present. Suddenly, Emma stops pacing, trying to focus on the voice on the other end of her phone. She rakes a hand furiously through her hair. Emma suddenly feels petrified. Everything is changing, and no matter how great those changes are, change has always been difficult for her to accept. Henry was about to go off to college. Emma has spent the last seven years in Henry's life, making for the eleven years she'd been gone. Still, there was a part of her that always wished she could turn back the clock. She wished that she could be a mother through a child's infancy. Regina had once gifted her the most precious thing of all, her memories, but there was always a part of Emma that knew the memories weren't her own. They were Regina's. Emma wants to experience it herself. God, what will Regina say?

Maybe Emma was being selfish for wanting this.

Emma can hardly breathe as she stares at the phone in her hand. The man on the other end keeps calling her name and she stares at it dumbly as her mind slowly works through the first stages of acceptance. Emma couldn't help but feel slightly incredulous at first. It all felt like it was some sort of joke…as if it was too good to be true. Stuff like this didn't happen to her! It just didn't. If it were something bad, she wouldn't have found it hard to believe it at all. But this wasn't bad. It was everything she ever wanted. And yet, Emma couldn't help but let the doubt creep in. Emma wasn't used to feeling so happy, so wanted. Growing up in the foster system had taught her leaps and bounds about coping with whatever life could throw at her. She was resilient, hardly ever rattled or shaken. Emma Swan knew the meaning of life, and so she was able to cherish it even more.

It wasn't even a shock really. Emma knew the signs. The fact that the cyclical vomiting just happened to be reserved for the morning hours should have been even more of a dead giveaway, but it was still easy to deny. It nagged at her, but she always pushed the feelings away. She chalked up each sign as a coincidence. When she'd found herself several weeks late, the answer should have been even more obvious, but Emma pressed on. Finally, a week ago she'd gone in for her inevitable yearly check-up.

"Emma," the man speaks again, "Are you still there?"

.

Emma gasps for a breath of air, staggering over to a nearby bench before sinking into it, throwing her head backwards against the wall behind her. This is not a conversation she was prepared for. Tears threaten to seep from her eyes. Emma lets out a laugh. "Emma? Are you there? Can you hear me?" Emma clenches her jaw before managing to choke out a few words.

"Yeah," Emma's voice quavers, "I'm here." She lets out a deep breath. "Sorry. What is it you were saying?"

"It's okay," the voice tried to seem sympathetic, "I'm calling in regards to your test results."

"Yeah," Emma breathes. "Yeah, I got that part. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a little…"

"Overwhelmed?" he finishes for her. "I know that it has probably come as a bit of a shock to you."

"Yeah," Emma breathes, "I suppose that you could say that." Emma pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh as she leans forwards. "So what happens now?" Emma asks.

Emma struggles to maintain her even breathing, as she listens to her doctor.

"Well," Dr. Riley replied calmly, "I'm an internal medical specialist, Ms. Swan, so unfortunately I don't usually handle pregnancies." He pauses as he sifts through paperwork, "I can't remember. Did I ever refer you to a obstetrics or a gynecologist before?"

"I believe I've had a check up with Dr. Krugel before," Emma replies as she tries to get her memories in order, "but my insurance isn't great and they would have just been routine physicals."

"Well," he replies. "I'm going to make an official referral to Dr. Krugel so long as you're comfortable with that. Otherwise, some people like to do their own research, and find someone who is the right fit for them."

"Right," Emma speaks out, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly her thoughts flocked to Regina. How was she supposed to choose? There had to be a way she could include Regina in the pregnancy. "Okay," Emma swallows, "So I'm going to wait on the referral for now. I really should talk to the other parent first and see what she wants to do."

"Okay, Emma," he replies. "That only sounds fair, but do try and get the ball rolling fast. Judging by the hormone levels in your blood you're already close to eight weeks along." Emma nearly chokes on the air in her lungs. Quickly, she did the math. It was definitely accurate. Emma groans as her head fell into her hands. Part of her was ecstatic about the whole thing and the other was just completely terrified. She had no idea how Regina would handle the news.

Emma has no idea how she was supposed to go cheer on Henry at his graduation with the kind of thoughts that were currently in her head. What if she told Regina and the brunette wasn't completely elated? What if the brunette wasn't as in love with Emma, as she claimed to be?

"Sorry, Dr. Riley, but I have to go," Emma breathes as she reached down to check the pager that was buzzing incessantly at her hip to remind her of her tardiness. "I have to be at my son's graduation in five minutes." Emma heard James's reply, but heard none of the man's words. "I'll in touch soon. Perhaps tomorrow if work permits it."

"Of course," he replies, "You take care of yourself, Sheriff. Don't work too hard. And be careful. It's not just your life on the line anymore."

"Thanks, Dr. Riley," Emma replies candidly. "I'll try."

Emma sat on the bench staring into the floor at her feet. She just can't bring herself to move as she tries to calm herself emotionally and physically. The news had done little to abate her anxiety. Her stomach clenches painfully, reminding her that she hadn't been able to eat much of anything the past couple of days. Just the faintest redolence of food could send her running to the bathroom. Her stomach is seemingly in knots and sipping on ginger ale had hardly helped. Another buzz at her hip had her letting out another groan, as she lifts her head. She is late, and could only imagine her girlfriend's impatience as she waits for the blonde to show. Emma feels dizzy as she finally pushes herself off the bench. She wipes persistently at the tears that have seeped from her eyes until she can be convinced there is no remaining evidence of her mood. She walks briskly down the hall, her hands stuffed deep into the pockets of her coat. She isn't really dressed appropriately for Henry's graduation. But between work, and the phone call she just sat through, it's fortunate that she's going to be there at all.

Emma pushes open the doors, and walks for the stadium to sit with the other parents. It's a beautiful summer's day, and Emma feels the warm caress of the sun upon her face as she walks.

Her jaw tightens as she approaches her brown haired, and hardheaded girlfriend. Regina looks incredibly frustrated, and her shiny, buffed black dress shoes scuffle back and forth on the bleached concrete as she paces back and forth in front of the entrance to the stadium. She is checking her watch for what Emma could only guess was the hundredth time before she finally looks up to meet Emma's striking green eyes. A deep sigh of relief falls from Regina's parted lips, who up until that moment, feared that the Sheriff wasn't going to show. Her deep brown gaze strikes Emma and for a moment Emma is afraid that Regina can see how distressed Emma truly is. This has Emma looking away instantly. Emma lowers her sunglasses over her eyes, to hide them from Regina's as she approaches.

"I'm here," Emma announces as her eyes flick over cracks in the concrete, "Sorry I'm late."

"Forget it," Regina speaks, though her tone is entirely too curt and dismissive to be believed. She is clearly not happy with Emma, and the blonde feels as if it wouldn't be a huge leap for her to claim that the brunette was mad at her. Emma's shoulders tighten painfully at her girlfriend's coldness, "You're here. That's what matters." Regina lets out a breath of her own, as her hands began to shake. She tightens her grip on her attaché case and looks Emma up and down.

"Regina," Emma sighs, "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Is this day not important to you at all?" Regina snaps.

"How can you even ask me that?" Emma shoots back. "It's our son's graduation! Of course it's important to me!"

"Yeah?" Regina challenges, "Because showing up here five minutes before the ceremony, in that outfit no less, doesn't exactly give me that impression."

"What do you want me to say?" Emma says as she throws up her hands.

"I don't know," Regina retorts. "Look, let's just forget about it."

It isn't difficult to see that the Sheriff, who is usually so composed, is quite unlike her usually composed, and guarded self. Regina tries not to notice too much because she feels very much like she was intruding on the blonde's mindset already. She simply cannot help herself. She's been in love with Emma for as long as she can remember. She's been trying to figure out how to propose to the blonde for months, but the perfect moment has never occurred.

"You ready to go?" Regina asks, looking at her watch again. She looks at Emma for a long moment. The blonde, who has a far off look in her eyes, looks as if she is a million miles away. Regina tries to keep her own feelings out of this situation, but it is becoming increasingly difficult. She just wants to wrap her arms around the Sheriff and never let go. But she also does not want to make a scene. Whatever is troubling the blonde will have to wait. They were late.

"Hmm?" Emma mutters, her expression blank.

"Emma," Regina's voice is suddenly soft and full of concern, "I didn't want to have to ask, but are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah," Emma says, standing up a little straighter, "We going to do this or what?"

"Let's go," Regina nods, leading her inside the stadium to their seats. They reach their seats just in the nick of time. No sooner has Emma's backside contacted the seat, before the Pomp and Circumstance started playing, and the graduating class was walking into the stadium.

The ceremony passes quickly. Emma stands and cheers when Henry's name is called. He makes his way across the stage to wolf whistles and cheers. Emma claps her hands so hard that they hurt. She feels tears sting her eyes as he takes his diploma, and moves his tassel over. It isn't long after that that the ceremony ends.

Emma sits there numbly, hardly registering what is going on around her. It is only when she hears her name that she looks up to see everybody's eyes on her. Regina is looking at her questioningly, almost as if this isn't the first time her name has been mentioned.

Sweat begins to pool on her forehead as she watches the mayor stand up, the mayor moves in front of her and then kneels down, preparing to question her. Emma steels her body against her lover, her shoulders tight and intimidating.

"Love," Regina says softly, entirely too softly, "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I was too short with you before, but I've been really stressed. Now, I'm just worried about you."

"You were right to be upset with me," Emma sighs.

"I just don't understand why you were late," Regina presses.

"I had to take an important call," Emma counters, "It couldn't wait."

"Who…was it," Regina's brow furrows. "Who was it on the phone?"

"The Doctor," Emma replies calmly. Though her eyes and expression are anything but. Emma's head is swimming as she tried to give clear concise responses to Regina's incessant questioning. It seems like it will never end. It feels like she is being punished.

"The Doctor," Regina repeats slowly.

"Yeah," Emma nods, "I had my yearly physical last week."

"I know you did," Regina replies, with a hitch to her voice "What I want to know is why they called? What was so important that it couldn't wait?"

"Regina," Emma sighs.

"Don't Regina, me!" Regina snaps harshly. "You and I both know that they never follow up unless they find something bad!" Emma flinches. "So what is it? Tell me, Emma!"

"Now is hardly the time to have this discussion," Emma says pointedly, as she looks around meeting the gaze of her parents, and Hook. "We should go find, Henry."

"Emma," Regina sighs.

"I…I can't have this conversation right now," Emma shakes her head, "I'm sorry."

Emma hastily stands up, swallowing over the dryness of her throat as she slides towards the aisle. She rushes towards the exit, her hands balled into tiny fists.

She feels herself tremble, and is surprised to find that her hands are shaking. She feels dizzy and lightheaded, and clings to reality as tightly as possible for fear that it might slip away.

Emma feels as though she has never been so relieved. She can feel everyone's eyes on her as she practically runs for the exit, but it is all lost on her as her stomach churns. She knows that she is going to be sick, and has no desire to throw up in the middle of the stadium. That, she is sure, she would never live down if it happened. In her mind, she tries to ignore the way that Regina has looked at her. She had imagined it, right? Regina couldn't possibly care that much. Emma stumbles into the bathroom, sweat pouring down her face, and drops to her knees in one of the stalls. Everything about public restrooms repulses her, but she has no choice as her stomach forces out it contents. She lets out a moan as the already sore muscles in her back convulse again and again, giving her no sympathy. Finally, when they clench for the last time she lets out a moan of relief. With a small thud, she leans back against the cool concrete of the wall behind her and closes her eyes. She silently begs for mercy, even though she knows that it will still be a long time coming. After a long five minutes, Emma finally pushes herself up from the floor. She hates feeling weak and therefore wasn't about to let anyone find her in her current state on the floor of the bathroom.

With slow drawn out movements, Emma flips on the sink, turning the water as cold as it will go. She slowly cups her hands and brings them up to her burning face. She lets out an appreciative moan as the cool water cleanses and soothes her. In another minute she has straightened up. She grabs some paper towel, dabbing it over her face to suck up the moisture. She stares at herself for a long moment, examining the infinite number of lines that were starting to mark her features. With a groan, she closes her eyes, willing it all to go away. But as her hand comes away, with a surprise she realized there was dampness on it. She was crying. Again. Boy did she hate the flux of hormones in her body already. They were making her a blubbering mess.

She is weary as she chucks the soaked paper towel in the trash bin and washes her hands. Under examination, she notices the faintest of bumps under her shirt, or is it just a figment of her imagination now that she knows the truth? She slips off her coat, which she was starting to feel a bit suffocated in, and sets it on the other end of the counter, before bringing her hand down to push and prod against her stomach. How had she not noticed it already? With movements a little more vigorous then necessary, she turns on the sink and thrusts her hands underneath the cool water again. She rinses her face again, not caring about messing up her makeup. As she lets the water trickle down her cheeks, only to fall from her chin, she leans forwards, examining herself in the mirror. She has to ask herself a very important question. Could she do this? The answer was yes. The fact is, Emma wants a child. She's always wanted another one. And more than anything, she desperately wants one with Regina. But she is scared out of her mind. Under no circumstances does she want Regina to reject her.

She is unprepared, then, neither for the door to fly open, nor for her best friend to come rushing in.

"Emma, are you all ri…" Ruby's voice cuts off abruptly, as she looks up from the floor to find Emma standing there in a partially soaked shirt with her make up running down her face. Ruby's jaw quickly falls open. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Emma answers all too quickly, with her voice a little too high to be believable.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Ems," Ruby threatens. "Regina's having a major freak out. And you're in here doing the same."

"She's freaking out?" Emma can't keep the disbelief from her voice.

"She's sobbing, Em," Ruby tells her. "She keeps saying something about losing everybody she loves. She says that if you're dying, then she's wants to die too."

"Whoa," Emma gasps, as she lifts her hands, "She can't honestly think I'm…"

"You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Ruby swallows, observing how Emma is gripping the counter in front of her with a vice grip. "Sweetie, the truth is that you looked like you were about to pass out during the ceremony. I had to make sure you were okay."

"I-I'm fine," Emma replies, as her stomach protests, gurgling loudly.

"Emma," Ruby sighs. The red head wasn't prepared when Emma tells her what is really going on as she swivels to face her.

"Ruby," Emma breathes, feeling slightly dizzy, "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to get this out there." She swallows, squeezing her eyes shut as she prepares to speak the two words that she needs to get used to saying very quickly. "I'm pregnant."

"Hold up a minute," Ruby stutters, "You're what?"

"Pregnant," Emma breathes. "It's what happens when…" Emma groans.

"I know how it happens," Ruby cuts her off.

"It was conceived by magical means," Emma tells her. "I've suspected it for a while, but it was only just confirmed by the doctor."

"Emma," Ruby says softly, "Why aren't you happier about this?"

"I'm ecstatic!" Emma replies, "But I'm also petrified. What…what if Regina doesn't want another child? What if she doesn't want to commit to me?"

"Are you out of your freaking mind!?" Ruby retorts. "Em, she's crazy about you! She's out there sobbing, because she's afraid of losing you. And you think that she doesn't want to commit to you? That she won't be happy you're carrying her child? How dense can you possibly be?!"

"Shit, I…I have to go. I need to find Regina." Emma pushes her way out of the bathroom, jogging for the location that she left Regina in, minutes before.

Emma finds it hard to breathe as she hears Regina's sobs from across the stadium. Emma gathers her courage as she jogs across the field. She finds Regina sobbing into Snow's shoulder. Snow looks up to meet Emma's eyes with a look of anguish on her features. Emma tentatively reaches up to Regina's back, rubbing gentle circles between the brunette's shoulder blades.

Emma sits down in the chair next to Snow, and gently pulls her lover into her arms. Regina wraps her arms around Emma's sides. Regina tucks her head under Emma's chin, and breathes heavily.

"Regina," Emma says softly, as she places kisses to the top of Regina's head. "Love, you need to calm down."

"You're m-my t-true love," Regina sobs, "You can't d-die!"

"Shh," Emma soothes her, "No one's dying, honey. Certainly not me."

"But you…s-said that…" Regina chokes out between hiccups.

"I didn't say anything," Emma reminds her. "In fact, I was trying to tell you the opposite," Emma tells her calmly.

"What?" Regina pulls away from Emma, searching the blonde's eyes.

"Regina, I…I'm pregnant," Emma says calmly, her eyes holding Regina's

"You're… You're having a baby?" Regina lets out a sound half between a laugh and a sob.

"Yes," Emma smiles, "I was afraid to tell you, because I didn't want to scare you off." "But, I want another child so badly, Regina… I don't know how you feel about it, but I really hope that this doesn't change anything between us. I don't want to lose you. It…It would break my heart." Emma's tone is so earnest it warm's the brunette's heart.

"You think I don't want a child?" Regina questions. "Emma, you couldn't be more wrong." Regina laughs. "My heart feels like it's about to explode. And the fact that this kid is ours, just makes this situation that much more perfect."

"Let's just hope that she gets your looks, and not mine," Emma jokes. "I love you."

"Wait," Regina orders suddenly, as she pushes herself off of Emma's lap.

"Regina," Emma breathes, "What's wrong?"

Regina starts rooting frantically through her purse. Emma watches the brunette's actions with a hint of panic. Finally, the brunette seems to find what she's looking for. She turns around and kneels down in the grass.

"Regina?" Emma's throat is suddenly dry.

"Marry me," Regina begs, as she holds up the ring. "Marry me, Emma. Make me the happiest woman ever."

"What?" Emma gasps. "Regina, are you being serious right now?"

"Of course I am," Regina says with a chuckle, "I made this ring months ago, and I've been trying to figure out how I would propose to you. I wanted it to be perfect, but of course, none of the moments ever seemed good enough." Emma swallows hard as she looks down at the ring. It's flawless and beautiful. "This is it, Emma. This is the perfect moment." Emma opens her mouth, but finds herself speechless. "I want to marry you. I want to be a family with you, and live out the rest of my days as your wife."

"Moms?" Henry's deep voice has them both looking like deer caught in headlights. "What's going on?"

"Uh…your mom just asked Emma to marry her," Snow pipes up. "Emma hasn't answered her yet."

"Geez, ma," Henry said turning towards Emma, "What are you waiting for?"

"Emma, my dearest love," Regina whispers again, holding Emma's gaze, "Please… Will you please marry me?"

"Yes," Emma said, as the first tears escaped. Emma didn't think she would be that person…the person that cries out of pure happiness during a wedding proposal, but she'll be damned if that wasn't what was happening to her now. "Of course I will. I love you so much."

Regina feels her heart soar as she gently slides the ring over Emma's knuckle, and pulls Emma in for a soul-consuming kiss, to all sorts of accompanying cheers. Regina can't help but feel as if her whole life has been building to this moment. And now she could officially be a family with Emma, Henry, and the baby. It was everything she ever wanted and more.

* * *

**A/N: If that's a happy ending, I don't know what is! Please hit the review button and leave me some feedback! I'm curious if people would like a sequel to this story. I'm open to doing one if there's enough interest.**

**Thank you so much for sticking by me throughout this whole story! I cannot even express how grateful I am to all of my readers! You guys make it all worthwhile!**


End file.
